


I Got You

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  During Spock and Uhura’s bonding ceremony, Leonard wakes up to what’s going on around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** the ever glorious and giving, abigail89. Thank you again, hon!
> 
>  **A/N:** Fill for my h-c bingo square _unexpected consequences of planned soulbonding_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These characters and the worlds they live in belong to the Master, Roddenberry, and possibly a media conglomerate but that's waaay over my head. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Leonard groaned in sweet relief as the cold air swept over his sweaty skin. “Thank god!” he sighed, dropping to the sofa, unwilling to move a muscle until he was at least twenty degrees cooler. Even though it was late evening, the temperature was still sweltering, no breeze to dry the sweat under his collar. He slumped against the cushions, his temper waning with the heat.

As his fury subsided, Leonard groaned. He had left the reception rather abruptly, but Jim was accustomed to that. Emergency medical calls were a fact of life and didn’t stop. Not even for the Enterprise’s XO. He hoped he’d managed his exit discreetly so that no one, especially Jim, would question why he’d had to leave.

He loosened the collar of his jacket and sighed. He should get up and change but he was too tired, wrung out from everything. He’d just wait here for Jim. He drifted off to restless dreams of fathomless dark eyes boring into sparkling blue.

~~*~~

“Bones?” Jim called as he stepped into the room. A soft chuckle pulled Leonard from sleep and he blinked blearily up at Jim.

“Sorry, Jim,” he murmured, eyes fighting to stay open.

“Anything bad going on? That why you didn’t come back?” Jim asked before dropping a soft kiss to his lips.

“Nah, nothing at all, really. Once I got here, wasn’t about to get out in that,” he waved vaguely toward the door, “again.”

“Can’t say as I blame you. Thank god these rooms are climate-controlled,” Jim muttered his agreement from underneath the undershirt he was peeling off, his jacket already lying crumpled on the floor. Leonard was too hot and too drained to complain or even to keep his eyes open to watch Jim strip.

He heard Jim’s soft foot falls recede, but paid him no mind. Suddenly he started as the sofa cushion dipped to the side. “Warn a guy, Jim!” he growled.

“You can’t fall asleep in your dress uniform, Bones.”

Jim nudged him in the ribs and Leonard cracked open one eye. “Beg to differ. I already did.”

“Here.”

If it had been anything but sweet tea with lemon and a sprig of mint, Leonard wouldn’t have moved his arms, but for proper iced tea, he’d stir. “Thanks.” He shifted more upright on the sofa and took a healthy swallow of the ice cold beverage, sighing in abandon. “Ahhh. _That_ hits the spot! Don’t know how Nyota not only survives this damnable hell hole, but manages to look radiant while she’s at it.”

Jim smiled at him and shook his head. “She just got married, remember? Brides _glow._ It’s a well-researched phenomenon.”

“While you and I look like wilted lettuce – _sweaty,_ wilted lettuce – explains the need for air conditioning and iced tea.” Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim and gratefully sipped his tea. Jim made it just the way he likes, with fresh mint no less. He sighed, content, his anger forgotten.

“That all you need, Bones? Seriously? Just air conditioning and iced tea? You’re too easy to please.”

After nursing his tea for a few more minutes, Leonard opened his eyes and gave Jim a small, teasing smile. “Not _that_ easy. A shower’d be nice, too. A real water one. But since there’s no such thing on this dustball, maybe you can find something else to please me?”

“I have an idea or two,” Jim replied, his grin soft and easy as he straddled Leonard and kissed him until he was breathless. “You sure it’s not too hot for this, Bones?”

Leonard fumbled with his glass, finally setting it upright on the side table. He then reached up and wrapped his arms around Jim’s heated torso and pulled him into a searing kiss, the stiff fabric braid of his jacket catching against Jim’s nipple, forcing a groan from Jim’s lips. When they separated, he panted, “ _Never_ too hot for this, darlin’.”

Jim groaned and pressed down with his hips while his hands flew to Leonard’s jacket and he began to frantically work the buttons and clasps, finally burrowing his hands under the sweaty undershirt and sighing happily when his hands skated over Bones’ abdomen.

They made it to the bed, but only just, the lure of uninterrupted time to explore each other in ways they couldn’t on _Enterprise_ stronger than the sapping heat. They rutted like animals, hungry and mindless until the first sweet release eased their desperation, but didn’t slake the sheer _need_ they felt. Leonard ignored the mass of emotions coiling in his gut, the overwhelming tension in his muscles driving him forward and down, pushing harder, pulling, demanding until Jim melted under him with a soft whimper, giving up control, allowing Leonard to lead them through the dance that was achingly familiar yet somehow new and different all at once.

Sated, Leonard slept deeply. He woke to Jim wrapped around him, their legs tangled and Jim’s breath huffing wetly against his neck. They were stuck together in places with sweat and more, but he ignored that in favor of wriggling back into the mattress. He hugged Jim tightly, snuffling into his hair and closed his eyes, willing away the lingering unease and anger from the night before. He loved Jim and was loved in return. He didn’t need, or really want more, so why was he so unsettled? Why did scenes from the ceremony insist on replaying themselves out in his head? Why was he so uncomfortable with the senior crew’s teasing about them still keeping separate quarters?

But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t get the image of Jim standing there next to Spock, his dress uniform cut perfectly and gleaming in the dusky New Vulcan sunset, his eyes so bright and fuckin’ intense that even in memory it took Leonard’s breath away. And maybe it was the distinct lack of emotions from their Vulcan hosts, but Leonard swore that Jim burned hotter than ever, that his flawless façade was riven with cracks, seared through by the overwhelming passion that Jim kept tightly under rein.

Leonard blinked, stunned as he finally recognized what he was feeling, could finally name each of the myriad of emotions roiling through him. He panicked and hastily fled the bed. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t begin to imagine what the fuck he was doing or why. He escaped to their sheltered patio, the vista foreign and limitless, the somber colors not in the least soothing. He gripped the railing and dropped his head, trying to regain his breath.

The only sound was his heart thudding in his ears. He didn’t hear Jim approach, just felt the warm arms wrap around him, the chapped lips brushing against the nape of his neck before withdrawing. He sucked in a harsh breath, unsure how he would respond to the question that was sure to come. He should have known better. Jim didn’t say anything, respecting his mood; he simply rested his cheek against Leonard’s shoulder blade and they stood like that as the sun rose in a fiery, yellow blaze. The roaring in Leonard’s ears subsided, burned away by the warmth at his back and the cold realization that he could do this, he _wanted_ to do this. He finally turned.

Leaning back against the balustrade, he looked at Jim, read the unguarded emotion in those blue eyes. He knew then that Jim knew him better than he knew himself and he was suddenly so fucking grateful and humbled at the same time. He didn’t want to screw this up. It meant too much.

He pulled Jim snug to him, took a deep breath as he slid his arms around Jim’s torso and held him in place. He grinned then, so unsure, but hopeful. “Marry me, kid. Today. We’ve got everybody here. Spock and Uhura won’t mind. From what I understand, they’ll be out of commission for a week so we aren’t stealing their thunder and we can go back to the ship as more than lovers.”

Jim ducked his head, swallowed and Leonard’s heart stuttered. Was he too late? Had that elderly Vulcan with the too knowing eyes that followed Jim everywhere convinced Jim that he was tired of waiting for Leonard?

When Jim looked back up, his world tilted. “Fuck, Bones. That was the last thing I expected.” Jim smiled crookedly, his eyes wide, filled with emotion. Need and longing mingling with undisguised hurt and Leonard had to bite back an apology.

“That’s not so bad, is it, Jim? That I can still surprise you?” He wanted to demand a direct answer, but also knew better than to push Jim. Nothing good came of backing Jim into a corner and Leonard, more than anyone, knew that.

Jim’s smile faltered, for just a second, and Leonard’s heart sank. He _was_ too late. He finally got his shit together, finally realized what he stood to lose and he’d already lost it. He didn’t know what to do or how to react; his eyes dropped to the cool sandstone flooring just as he tried to pull back. He pressed against the railing, his breath caught in his throat.

“Bones,” Jim said, his voice a low rumble. Leonard could feel the apology in it, the regret. He shook his head and tried to retreat, to figure out how to get out of this with some shred of dignity intact. But, Jim stopped him, blocked him in with straight arms and those eyes boring into him. “Before I answer, I need you to answer something?”

Leonard huffed out an annoyed breath, wanting to argue, but he never could say no to Jim, not really, though he’d put him off about this for long enough. Too long. He tried to answer, but the words lodged in his throat, so he simply nodded.

“Why now? Why at all? Thought you never wanted to be tied up like that again? Didn’t want someone having that power over you?”

 _Fuckin’ genius Jim Kirk and his perfect recall!_ Leonard slumped and ducked his head. Of course Jim wouldn’t forget those words said too intently to be forgotten. “The truth is, and you damn well _know_ this, is that you’ve already got me tied up. You already have that power over me.” He jerked his head up and glared at Jim. “You have it more than anyone ever had and ever will.”

Jim’s smile grew, growing wider and more pleased as Leonard kept speaking. “Why now?”

“Goddammit, Jim! By the end of the evening last night I was madder than a wet hen.”

Jim blinked, obviously not following. “That why you needed to leave early?”

“Yeah,” he conceded. “That Vulcan… Selek. The way he looked at you. I just.…” Leonard took a deep breath, tried to rein in his temper that had flared hotly when he thought about Selek. “I’ve been selfish. Couldn’t stand to lose you, kid. I guess all this kind of hit a little too close to home.” His voice trailed off, unsure what Jim was thinking. Jim’s eyes were still blazing in the morning sun, but his smile was dimmed, softer, his head cocked and his lips pursed in thought.

“Selek bothered you?”

“Yes, and no.” He was having a hard time in the cold light of day explaining just what, exactly, he’d been feeling last night. It all seemed less real this morning in the bright dawn with Jim looking at him so intently. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but the way he looked at you… it was…” he paused, searching for the right word.

“ _Intimate_ the word you’re looking for?” Jim supplied helpfully.

Leonard blinked, nodding. “Yeah, that’s it. He looked at you like he _knew_ you. All through dinner his eyes were on little but you.”

Jim still hadn’t answered his question and Leonard was beginning to sweat as he stayed silent for far too long.

“Jim?”

“It’s okay, Bones.” Jim leaned forward and kissed him lightly before stepping away, his eyes shuttered. “You don’t have to worry about Selek. He lost everyone and I… well, I remind him of someone he lost.”

Jim headed back inside and Leonard was still standing there, unsure of what just happened. He followed Jim and leaned back against the cool glass of the door after closing out the growing heat. “Jim? Jim, you didn’t answer my question.”

Jim wasn’t in the room, but the door to the bathing chamber was ajar, so Leonard followed. Jim looked up at him, his face calm, eyes unreadable. “I need a shower, then some more sleep. Been a long few weeks.”

He looked tired, deflated. Leonard’s mind whirled as he tried to figure out what was going on. Jim moved to the sink to wash his hands and leaned heavily on the counter. Leonard stepped behind him, arms wrapping about his waist as their eyes met in the mirror.

“Jim? You still didn’t answer my question.” Leonard’s heart sank. He really had screwed this up, even when he’d sworn to himself that he wouldn’t, that what he had with Jim was too important to squander on doubts and regrets.

Jim broke eye contact, looked down at the counter. “Not going to force you, Bones. I told you. You don’t have to worry about Selek. You can trust me with him. With _anyone._ ”

 _Shit._

Leonard forced Jim to turn, to face him. “Dammit, kid. This isn’t about Selek. I was watching Spock and Uhura up there, during that ceremony. Watched the way even Spock couldn’t hold it in anymore. They’re bound by more than that ritual and so are we.” He caressed Jim’s cheek, his thumb sliding along slightly chapped lips. “But I want the rest of it, too. The legal bits, the name. I want to be your husband, Jim. Do you want to be mine?”

“So this isn’t just some spur of the moment thing because you’re jealous?” Jim was still skeptical and Leonard deserved that.

Leonard sighed. “Okay, yeah, it _is_ spur of the moment--”

“And you do spontaneous _sooo_ well.”

“Guilty as charged.” He leaned forward, nudged Jim’s cheek with his nose, then ran his lips along a stubbled jaw. “But you gotta admit, the couple of times I did it before, things turned out better than I could have imagined.”

Jim leaned into Leonard, his eyes drifting to half-mast as Leonard nuzzled that spot beneath his ear lobe. “When did you _ever_ leap before you looked?”

Jim’s voice wasn’t steady and Leonard grinned against his skin before lightly running his teeth over the sensitive flesh. “Oh, let’s see…” he drawled, purposefully drawing it out.

“Bones!” Jim protested, his hands flying up to clutch Leonard’s biceps.

“I got Joanna the first time.”

“Oh,” Jim’s eyes closed as he tilted his head. “A-a-and the second?” he stuttered as Leonard pushed his hips forward.

“I got you.”

Jim blinked and shook his head, but Leonard didn’t stop the slow grind of his hips, making Jim hiss.

Leonard saw the confusion in Jim’s eyes and chuckled. “I joined up without thinking too hard on it and ended up next to you on that shuttle.” He couldn’t resist any longer, had to kiss Jim’s parted lips. Leonard leaned in, tongue fucked Jim’s mouth in time with his hips until he reluctantly withdrew. “Now do you believe me, kid?”

Jim’s eyes were glazed over when he slowly opened them. He smiled at Leonard, who grinned back. “So whaddya say?”

“Yes! Yes, Leonard McCoy, I’ll marry you, but first I’m going to fuck you into tomorrow.”

Leonard stepped back and reached for Jim’s hand to drag him back to bed. “I’m counting on it!”

The End


End file.
